Pour l'amour des Malfoy
by Sey Maerks
Summary: Lors de la 3ème année de Draco à Poudlard, sa sœur jumelle fait également sa rentrée. Bouleversement dans la vie des Malfoy: papa inquiet, grand frère protecteur, le retour du seigneur des ténèbres... Tout s'emmêle, l'amour aussi
1. Chapter 1

"Et GRYFFONDOR!" s'écria le choixpeau.

Il suffisait de regarder l'expression du visage de Draco à cet instant pour comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas prévu, Mais alors pas prévu du tout même du point de vue de ce dernier. La grande salle tout entière retint son souffle. Et à l'unisson deux sourires fleurirent sur deux visages bien différents: le 1er sur celui d'Albus Dumbledore en personne et le deuxième sur le joli petit minois de la jeune fille concernée par la décision du choixpeau. Elle se leva une fois que le choixpeau lui fut retiré et se dirigea toute guillerette vers la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les regards médusés des élèves mais également des enseignants de Poudlard. Draco, inquiet voulu interroger son parrain du regard, ce dernier était, comme le constata Draco, dans le même état que lui. Mais il fallait bien le connaître pour le voir.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se mette à applaudir, suivi par quelques élèves seulement. Une fois le choc de l'annonce du choixpeau passé de Préfet de Gryffondor, se leva pour accueillir chaleureusement la nouvelle élève. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de remarquer l'attitude des autres et toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de façon tout à fait ordinaire. A la fin du repas les préfets accompagnèrent les élèves de leur maison dans les dortoirs qui leur étaient attribué. Ils expliquèrent aux 1ères années ainsi qu'aux nouveaux le fonctionnement général de Poudlard avant de laisser chacun dormir pour la 1ère fois de l'année au château.

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue dans la chambre des filles de 3ème année de Gryffondor, elles étaient gênées de la présence de la jeune fille parmi elle.

" Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer" commença timidement l'une des filles de la chambre, " Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Et t..."

"C'est toi Hermione Granger?" d'exclama la nouvelle avec un grand sourire " Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!"

Dire qu'Hermione était étonnée aurait été bien loin de la vérité, Toutes les filles de la chambres avaient stoppées leurs activités pour écouter attentivement la conversation.

"Ah bon?" Demanda Hermione qui voulait bien savoir ce que cet idiot avait encore raconté sur elle.

"Oh oui, Il dit que tu es tellement intelligente que parfois ça en devient vexant, apparemment tu es douée" lui dit la nouvelle sans lâcher son sourire sincère. Les filles restèrent ébahies quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire de façon absolument incontrôlable sous le regard médusée de la jeune fille.

"Heu... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?" demanda la jeune fille étonnée.

"Oh nan nan ne t'inquiète pas" s'empressa de dire Hermione, " c'est juste qu'imaginer Draco Malfoy dire une chose pareil est assez drôle, enfin bon... Donc toi tu t'appelles Lephisto? C'est bien ça?" demanda Hermione

"Oui c'est bien ça, Lephisto Malfoy, Je suis la sœur de Draco" répondit la fameuse Lephisto.

"Oh ça je croie bien que tout le monde le sait" dit une autre fille de la classe. La discussion s'arrêta là, Lephisto n'avait pas l'air très loquace et les autres filles étaient sur la réserve. Le nom des Malfoy étaient bien trop lourd de sens.

Cette année le 1er cours de Draco était potions en commun avec les Gryffondor, Pour une fois il était ravi de se retrouver avec ces espèces d'idiots de son point de vue. Il allait enfin pouvoir voire sa sœur.

La veille au soir la décision du choixpeau avait été comme une gifle pour lui, Depuis qu'il savait que Lephisto venait à Poudlard il avait imaginé leur quotidien, la même maison, les même cours, les repas ensemble... Toutes sortes de chose qui ne seraient finalement pas possible. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement fusionnels et avaient vécu leur séparation depuis la 1ere année de Draco à Poudlard comme une véritable souffrance. La "santé" de Lephisto ne lui permettait pas de quitter le manoir pour de longues périodes et encore moins d'aller à l'école. C'est donc sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy qui s'était occupée de lui dispenser les cours pendant ces deux longues années.

Au final, même si sa sœur n'était pas dans sa maison il pourrait quand même la voire tous les jours, Il en était vraiment heureux. Bien sûre hors de question de trop se montre en public c'est évident, Ils étaient des Malfoy après tout.

Draco attendait avec quelques minutes d'avance devant la porte des cachots comme il en avait l'habitude, Il espérait que Lephisto aussi arriverait un peu plus tôt et qu'ils auraient le temps de parler quelques minutes.

"Monsieuuur Malfoooy" s'exclama une voix traînant

Draco sursauta, Il n'avait pas entendu approcher. "Severus! Tu m'as fait peur." répondit-il en s'adressant à son parrain caché dans l'obscurité du couloir.

"Draco, Comment vas-tu?" lui demanda Severus.

"Ça va, Mais Lephisto..." commença Draco.

"Je sais" le coupa Severus d'un signe de main, "reste à la fin du cours, avec ta sœur".

Déjà des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Un groupe de Serpentards rejoignit Draco, Severus avait déjà disparu. Draco n'aperçut pas sa sœur avant de rentrer dans la classe et s'en inquiéta. Elle avait très bien pu se perdre dans les couloirs ou se faire attaquer ou... Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de son frère, le coupant dans ces morbides pensées. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa valait tout l'or du monde, Il lui attrapa la main quelques secondes et la serra dans la sienne.

"Comment va mon petit frère adoré?" lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

"Je suis né le premier je te rappelle" lui répondit-il.

Severus fit son entrée, le genre d'entrée remarquable, avec sa grande cape noir et sa robe boutonné jusqu'au col. Lephisto dût faire un énorme effort pour ne pas exploser de rire en pleins milieu de la salle de classe.

Le cours se passa bien, Lephisto suivait sans difficulté, Bien au contraires, Comme Draco elle avait au moins un programme d'avance dans toutes les matières, voire plus. Ils prirent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires à la fin du cours, Ils savaient que Severus voulait les voir tous les deux et de toute façon ils avaient la pause puis une heure de libre après. Severus tandis sa baguette vers la porte et la verrouilla sans efforts. Lephisto, sans se départir de son sourire sauta dans les bras de son parrain, lequel l'accueillit sans la moindre hésitation. "Tu nous explique comment tu as fait pour te retrouver à Gryffondor?" lui demanda Draco.

"Bah je sais pas moi... C'est le choixpeau! Il a dit que j'avais un esprit trop volage pour aller à Serpentard et j'ai pas compris le reste" répondit Lephisto étonnée.

D'un côté c'est un véritable avantage pensa Severus, Quand les choses se gâteraient ils auraient deux espions de choix dans les maisons les plus influentes de Poudlard, autant pour surveiller Potter et sa bande que pour découvrir les suiveurs du mage noir chez mes Serpentards. Mais pour l'instant c'était surtout un problème, aucun Gryffondor ne connaissaient les problèmes de Lephisto comme Draco les connaissaient et en cas de crise personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide si les choses dégénéraient pendant une nuit... Il fallait qu'il en touche deux mots à Albus... Lephisto et Draco partirent en pause.

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore au même moment une fois de plus le choixpeau, a peine posé sur la tête de l'enfant s'écria "GRYFFONDOR!" et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Vous voyez Minerva, je vous l'avez dit que ce petit serait dans votre maison"

On peut dire que Lephisto Malfoy avait fait une entrée très remarqué. Tous les élèves ce retournaient lorsqu'ils la croisaient dans les couloirs, elle avait les même cheveux que son frère, les cheveux Malfoy. Tous ignoraient son existence, personnes n'avaient imaginé que le célèbre Draco Malfoy avait une sœur jumelle. Elle n'avait jamais été vue en compagnie de ses parents lors de galas ou de simples sorties dans le monde sorcier, même sa naissance n'avait pas été annoncée dans la gazette du sorcier. Pourtant elle était bien là, une jeune fille insouciante aux yeux verts, contrastant avec ceux si gris de son frère. Le spectacle en ce début de journée ensoleillée était pour le moins troublant: un Serpentard et une Gryffondor assis dans l'herbe l'un en face de l'autre riaient aux éclats. Cela fait bien des années maintenant qu'une telle chose ne s'était pas produite.

Draco et Lephisto durent se séparer, Ils n'avaient que quelques cours en commun et le prochain cours des Gryffondor était métamorphose avec leur directrice de maison. Lephisto alla s'installer au fond de la classe, seule, et sortit ces affaires comme tous les autres élèves.

"Bien" commença le professeur McGonagall "Bonjour à tous, Je suis absolument ravie de tous vous retrouver cette année encore, Et bienvenu aux nouveaux"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lephisto, Après un soupire elle reprit sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation

"Et il nécessaire que je précise que Mademoiselle Malfoy n'est pas une curiosité? Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle s'intègre parfaitement à cette classe".

Le regard qu'elle lança à ces élèves aurait sûrement pût tuer un strangulot.

"En parlant de nouveau, Il y a une jeune garçon qui va, Comme mademoiselle Malfoy faire sa rentré en 3ème année à Poudlard, le choixpeau l'a réparti ce matin même à Gryffondor, Je compte vraiment sur vous!" son ton tenait plus de la menace que de toutes autre chose.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte de la classe et laissa entrer le garçon en question de taille moyenne, la peau claire, maigre et d'étrange cheveux bleu qui faisaient extrêmement naturel. Le professeur l'invita à avancer vers le devant de la classe pour se présenter.

" Bonjour je m'appelle Raphaël Maerks j'ai 14 ans et... Voilà..."

on sentait bien, très bien même son accent français dans sa voix. Il balaya la salle du regard ne sachant plus quoi dire et c'est là qu'il la vit, cette paire d'yeux remplie de joie qui l'appelait accompagné d'un immense sourire. Il fût vraiment étonné de la trouver dans cette salle de classe.

"Très bien Monsieur Maerks, allez vous asseoir à une place libre"


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques explications :

L'histoire sur lequel je m'appuie, ne m'appartient pas. Les lieux, l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. En revanche, les deux personnages (Raphaël Maerks et Lephisto Malfoy) sortent tout droit de mon imagination ainsi que le Refuge.

Le Refuge : Il s'agit d'une institution créée il y a de nombreuses années par la famille Maerks. C'est un lieu d'aide et d'hébergement temporaire ou permanant pour les sorciers et créatures en difficultés. Ses activités sont multiples : Aide au loup-garou lors des nuits de pleines lunes et procuration de potion tue-loup, apprentissages des jeunes vampires… Ainsi qu'un suivi médical continue. Lors du 1er avènement du Mage Noir le refuge fut également utilisé comme cachette pour certaines personnes s'étant retrouvés de force dans la bataille. Le Refuge est actuellement dirigé par Matthieu Maerks : le cousin de Raphaël, et Maxence Roye : le compagnon de Matthieu.

Je vous laisse la joie de découvrir au fil des chapitres la particularité de Lephisto.

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos review! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire (c'est ma 1ère fanfiction...) et que les explications précédentes vous aurons aidés!**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de publication que je pourrais tenir, pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances.**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Raphaël se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers Lephisto. Il était tout bonnement enchanté de la trouver ici, dans sa maison et dans sa classe qui plus est! Il posa à la hâte ces affaires sur la table et pris brièvement son amie dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir et de s'installer. Tous deux, concentré sur le cours, continuaient à arborer un immense sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur visage.

"Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être dans la même maison que toi!" s'exclama Raphaël.

"Moi aussi! Mais je ne penserais pas que tu viendrais finalement!" répondit Lephisto.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Raphaël qui ne l'avait pas encore vue en fût tout ébloui. Ils s'installèrent face à face à la table des Gryffondors pour déjeuner.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivé hier soir?" commença Lephisto après s'être servie

"Bah c'était la pleine lune hier soir" Répondit Raphaël en se servant à son tour "Du coup il y avait pas mal de boulot au refuge" lui expliqua t'il

Lephisto senti une légère pression sur son épaule.

"Je voie que tu t'es déjà fait un ami" lui murmura Draco penché à son oreille. Elle se retourna vers son frère pour lui présenter Raphaël mais déjà il partait s'installer à la table des Serpentards.

"C'est lui Draco?" s'exclama Raphaël "Tu m'as tellement parlé de lui que je croie que même sans que tu me le dises je l'aurais reconnu, C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez! Il est très mignon dis donc..." il regardait en direction du jeune Malfoy.

"Ah n'est-ce pas! Il faudra que je te le présente! Je suis sûre que vous vous entendiez à merveille" s'extasiait déjà la jeune fille. Raphaël n'avait absolument aucun doute de ça, Il espérait déjà qu'ils feraient bien plus que s'entendre à merveille. Les Gryffondors regardaient ces deux jeunes élèves avec des regards curieux, ce qui, à peine trois heures après son Arrivé exaspérait déjà Raphaël.

"Ça te dit de te faire un sandwich et d'aller manger dehors? Ils m'agacent." lui proposa t'il.

"Avec joie" lui répondit Lephisto en se levant.

Le temps clément avait attiré d'autres élèves dehors. Ils se prélassaient simplement dans l'herbe, lisaient assis contre un arbre ou marchaient tranquillement par petits groupes. Lephisto et Raphaël firent le tour du lac pour aller s'installer près du bord sous l'ombre d'un arbre et commencèrent à manger.

"J'ai raté quoi comme cours ce matin?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Heu..." commença Lephisto qui avait déjà oubliée "Potion!" s'exclama t'elle soudainement tout sourire.

"Ah c'est pas le cours de ton parrain ça? Oh nan merde! Je voulais voir ça moi!" lui répondit-il.

"Oh Merlin..." commença Lephisto la larme à l'œil

"J'ai hâte de voir ça alors!" lui répondit le jeune garçon hilare. Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre.

"On a quoi là?"

"DCFM" lui répondit la jeune fille blonde à côté de lui.

"Ah, cool!" S'exclama Raphaël grand sourire en partant vers les escaliers, Il adorait toutes les matières où il pouvait véritablement se servir de sa magie.

"Bah..." s'exclama Lephisto "t'as déjà retenu le plan du château?"

"Évidemment, les murs sont couverts de magie!" répondit-il.

Ils partirent donc en cours et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans avoir à se concerter. Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur rentra dans la classe et avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire bonjour Lephisto et Raphaël remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. Remus Lupin venait de rentrer dans la salle.

* * *

Et oui tout s'arrête comme ça pour l'instant! :D N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avie! Merciiiii!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D je n'ai pas pu me retenir de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Lephisto se crispa rien qu'à l'aura du professeur tandis que le visage de Raphaël s'illuminait. La salle de classe se remplit en un quart de seconde de chuchotement. L'allure du professeur n'était pas très rassurante. Il avait le teint terne barré de cicatrice et de grandes cernes sous les yeux. La couleur d'ambre de ces derniers n'en ressortait que d'avantage. Ses vêtements avaient l'air vieux et terne. Lephisto se tourna sentiment vers son ami, son grand sourire la déstabilisa.

"Raphaël? Tu le connais?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oh que oui, très bien même" Lui répondit-il sans quitter le professeur Lupin des yeux. Lephisto resta tendu jusqu'à la fin du cours. Raphaël pris son temps au moment de ranger ses affaires et demanda à Lephisto de l'attendre.

"Bonjouuur professeur Lupin.." dit-il d'un ton amusé et légèrement moqueur.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face au jeune garçon, son visage fatigué éclairé par un large sourire sincère.

"Raphaël... J'ai été très étonné de te trouver ici, à peu près autant que de trouver une Malfoy chez les Gryffondors, sans vouloir vous vexer Mademoiselle." Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers Lephisto.

"C'est une amie du Refuge, Lephisto Malfoy, Je te présente Remus Lupin, un ami de Matthieu et également du refuge" présenta Raphaël content. Lephisto resta en retrait, légèrement caché par le jeune garçon, Elle savait ce qu'était ce Monsieur Lupin et n'en était pas rassuré du tout.

"La nuit n'a pas été trop dure?" lui demanda Raphaël.

"Non c'est bon, j'étais avec les autres" lui répondit Remus les sourcils froncés à cause de la présence de Lephisto. Raphaël le remarqua aussitôt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Elle a passé beaucoup de temps au refuge. Elle sait ce qui ce passe là-bas à chaque pleines lunes, Et elle ne dira rien" lui répondit-il en attrapant Lephisto.

"Très bien dans ce cas. Allez en cours, Vous allez finir par être en retard."

"Au revoir Remus, Bonne journée!" dit-il en partant

"Merci Raphaël, à vous aussi" lui répondit-il. Ils partirent vers leur prochain cours.

"Oh Merlin, J'ai cru que j'allais mourir!" s'exclama Lephisto

"Mais enfin! Tu as déjà vue des loups-garous au refuge non?"

"Bah ouais mais pas des adultes et encore moins un lendemain de pleines lunes!" lui répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Ils sortirent du château pour se rendre jusqu'aux serres où se déroulaient les cours de botanique.

"DRACOOOO!" cria Lephisto en lui faisant des grands coucous du bras. Le cours de botanique aussi était commun avec les Serpentards.

"Merlin, Ta sœur manque de discrétion, On comprend vite pourquoi elle est à Gryffondor. Se plaignit Pancy Parkinson. Aussi désagréable que l'année dernière et pas plus belle non plus pensa Draco. Il se foutait que sa sœur soit à Gryffondor et encore plus qu'elle ne soit pas discrète.

"S'il te plaît ne parle pas de Remus à qui que ce soit, même pas à lui" lui demanda Raphaël à l'oreille en s'approchant du Serpentard.

"D'accord" répondit elle "Ah Draco! Je te présente Raphaël, C'est un ami du refuge!" la réaction de Draco à cette phrase fût immédiate, une expression de panique apparu quelques secondes sur son visages avant de partir quasiment aussitôt. Il attrapa sa sœur par la main et la tira un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres.

"Lephy, Tu ne peux pas parler de ça! Ici les gens ne sont pas des gentils! Ils sont horribles et le nom des Malfoy ne te protégera pas toujours de tout, fais attention à toi d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça, surprise. Lephisto et Draco s'installèrent côte à côte pour ce cours tandis que Raphaël parti mettre en face de la jeune fille pour laisser les jumeaux tranquilles. Lephisto et Raphaël furent vraiment étonnés par l'attitude de Draco vis à vis de ce chère Harry Potter et de sa clique mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

"Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça..." dit Lephisto en retournant vers le château. Le reste de leur 1ère journée de cours se passa normalement. En sortant de leur dernier cours le professeur remis à Raphaël un bout de parchemin sur lequel le professeur Dumbledore en personne leur demandait, à lui et Lephisto, de venir le voir dans son bureau. Ils y allèrent, murmurèrent le mot de passe à la statut et empruntèrent les escaliers tournants.

"Ah, Raphaël et Mademoiselle Malfoy! Je vous attendais!" s'exclama le vieux monsieur barbu en les faisant rentrer dans son bureau. Il les invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de main. "Je suis content mes enfants de pouvoir vous compter parmi les élèves de Poudlard cette année. Un thé? Un biscuit?" Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre un invoqua un plateau remplis de petites pâtisseries sucrées.

"Je suis navré ils ne sont pas aussi bon que ceux que prépare ce chère Matthieu... Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs?" demanda Dumbledore à Raphaël.

"Très bien merci, Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses bons sentiments lorsque je vous verrais." répondit-il gaiement.

"Très bien, très bien... Ah, Mademoiselle Malfoy!" s'exclama t'il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, "J'ai quelque chose pour vous, attendez moi ici tous les deux je reviens". Il se leva et se dirigea vers une Pièce derrière son bureau. "Tu le connais? Il te tutoie?" lui demanda Lephisto, étonnée. Raphaël se pencha vers son amie.

"Ouais, Depuis que je suis tout petit ou presque, Et encore plus depuis que Matthieu s'occupe de moi. Il a toujours été un ami des Maerks, Il venait régulièrement au refuge, Il a toujours été d'une aide précieuse."

"Ah la voilà!" S'exclama Dumbledore en revenant à son bureau. "J'ai longuement parlé avec votre père et avec Matthieu, Nous devions faire en sorte que votre scolarité ce passe de la meilleure façon qui soit, En veillant à votre sécurité et à celle des autres élèves de cette école, nous avons donc convenu que vous passiez quelques jours au refuges pendant chaque vacances, pas beaucoup, je pense que deux suffiront. Nous avons également décidé de vous attribuer un endroit où vous serez en sécurité lors de vos crises.

C'est une ancienne maison abandonnée près de pré-au-lard, Elle a été protégé et ensorcelé ils y a une quinzaine d'année maintenant, Elle servait autrefois à abriter un jeune lycanthrope lors des nuits de pleines lune. Nous pensons qu'elle serait parfaite pour vous. Voici un plan du château comportant tous les passages permettant d'y accéder ainsi qu'une clé. Je suis heureux que vous soyez dans la même maison, tu pourras garder un œil sur mademoiselle Malfoy de façon efficace et réagir au moindre problème, Je croie que votre frère en sera heureux Mademoiselle." Et il congédia les deux jeunes enfants.

La journée pris fin, les deux amis allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le bruit des jeunes filles se préparant dans la chambre réveilla Lephisto. Encore légèrement endormie, Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux en s'étirant et se retourna sur le ventre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle était comme prise dans le drap, enfin une sensation étrange l'entourait. Son bras gauche était bloqué par quelque chose, Comme serré contre son corps. Les yeux toujours fermés elle essaya à tâtons de se dépêtrer de tout ça. N'y arrivant pas elle ouvrit doucement des yeux. Les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés mais la lumière matinale traversait légèrement le tissu. L'esprit encore embué elle rechercha la cause du problème. Une aile, d'une taille relativement importante était coincée sous elle. Elle se releva d'un bon, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur son lit. Deux immenses ailes recouvertes d'écailles dorées se mouvaient dans le prolongement de ces omoplates. Elle retint de justesse un cri d'horreur, C'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, que quelqu'un la remarque. Elle jeta aussitôt un sort sur les rideaux afin que personne ne puisse les ouvrir de l'extérieur. Elle prit un peu de temps pour se calmer puis inspecta le reste de son corps, ses mains qui, par chance, avaient gardées leur aspect normal. Elle passa ses mains sur son front, rien de sa transformation habituelle. Non aujourd'hui elle avait juste l'immennnnnnnce chance d'avoir une paire d'aile de plus d'un mètre sur le dos. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Raphaël rentra dans le dortoir des filles en courant, Il était encore tout essoufflé.

"Lephy?! Ouvre c'est moi, Elles sont parties, c'est bon!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne tiendrais pas se rythme de publication pour toujours, je profite simplement des vacances pour poster ;) J'espère que vous continuez à aimer cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

"C'est bon calme toi ce n'est rien" commença le jeune homme.

"Rien?! Nan mais t'est sérieux là? Tu penses que ça donnerais quoi si je me pointais en cours avec ces deux grands machins là derrière moi? Et encore heureux que je n'ai pas de cornes ni d'écailles." s'emporta Lephisto.

"Ouais, Par contre t'as les cheveux bleu t'es au courant ?" lui demanda t'il.

Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux sans aucune délicatesse et admira le bleu saisissant qu'ils avaient adopté pendant la nuit.

"Pfff nan mais sérieusement, On croise rêver là!" bouda-t-elle.

"Te plains pas c'est le même bleu extraooooordinaire que les miens, en moins beau bien sûr!" plaisanta Raphaël avec un clin d'oeil.

"S'il te plaît..." demanda t'elle d'une voix triste

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre un homme se préparait lui aussi à aller en cours. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit importun sans cervelle vienne frapper à sa porte.

Des coups retentirent une deuxième fois à la porte. En fait non, c'est pire que ça, cette jeune personne allait être foudroyée sur place. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de ses appartements, faisant sursauter Raphaël qui attendait nerveusement devant la porte. L'homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Heu... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger professeur Rogue mais c'est Lephisto qui..." commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un Severus inquiet au nom de sa filleule. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer de suffisamment grave pour qu'un élève, un Gryffondor qui plus est, ose venir le déranger dans ces appartements?

"Rentrez!" ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en prenant garde à ce que personne ne puisse les voir.

"Que ce passe-t-il?" demanda le serpentard d'un ton menaçant.

"C'est Lephisto qui m'envoie vous chercher, disons qu'elle a un petit... soucie..."

Jamais le grand Severus rogue n'avait mis aussi peu de temps pour se rendre jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.

"Vous pouvez rester ici." Ordonna Severus à Raphaël en le laissant dans la salle commune. Le jeune homme en resta tout ébahi.

"Lephisto?!" demanda Severus en rentrant comme une tornade dans le dortoir des 3èmes années.

"Severus... C'est bon c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas..." elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille à genoux sur son lit, ces deux grandes ailes autours d'elle, il en fût presque ému, Elle lui rappelait tellement la petite fille qu'elle était avant. Mais là cette petite fille avait besoin de lui.

"Tu as égorgé Raphaël?" demanda Lephisto.

"Pardon?" Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui parler en fourchelangue.

"Bah Raphaël, Le garçon qui est venu te chercher, Tu sais cheveux bleu, plutôt agaçant..."

Jamais elle ne se répartissait de son ironie.

"Pour quelle raison est ce que j'aurais abrégé la vie d'un pauvre malheureux?" demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

"Bah parce qu'il n'est pas avec toi, il avait une idée pour régler ce petit soucis" répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

"Mais enfin! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, que tu ne parler pas de ta nature aux autres! C'est toi même qui nous l'a dit." répondit un Severus hagard. Lephisto le regarda comme si il avait un strangulot collé sur la joue.

"Mais... C'est Raphaël!" voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas elle expliqua.

"C'est Raphaël Maerks, Le fils de Matthieu Maerks, Le propriétaire du refuge!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Après avoir entendu une voix vexée l'appeler, Raphaël monta en 4ème vitesse jusqu'au dortoir de Lephisto.

"On peut savoir ce qu'est votre idée lumineuse?" demanda Severus en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

"C'est bon? Et est-ce que tu peux les mettre un peu plus devant? Nan un peux plus là" la dirigea Raphaël.

"On ne peut pas juste attendre que ça passe?" demanda Severus de façon sèche, comme à son habitude.

"Ça peut prendre des jours, une semaine même parfois pour redevenir normal et ça reviendra fréquemment donc elle ne peut pas louper des cours à chaque fois, Sinon autant rester au refuge." Répondit-il d'un ton ferme en commençant à bander les ailes de Lephisto contre son corps.

"Bon du coup pas de vol en balai tant qu'elles sont là, On sait bien ce que ça donne à chaque fois que tu vol avec et puis elles ne sont pas trop grande cette fois donc ça devrait aller." ajouta t'il.

Severus était honnêtement étonné par l'aplomb et le sérieux de Raphaël. Une fois que Lephisto fût habillé Severus s'en alla non sans faire quelques recommandations aux deux enfants avant. Eux aussi quittèrent le dortoir pour aller prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner avant de commencer les cours.

* * *

"J'en peux plus..." S'exclama Lephisto en se rendant dans son derniers cours: potion. Par chance elle allait pouvoir voir son frère, lui expliquer le problème et leur faire part, à Severus et Draco d'une idée de Raphaël pour rendre ce petit problème plus supportable. Elle expliqua donc le petit problème de ce matin à l'oreille de son frère pendant que Raphaël se chargeait de prendre des notes pour eux et de s'occuper du plus gros de la préparation. Ils traînairent un peu plus que les autres élèves afin de pouvoir parler à Severus.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-il à Lephisto d'un ton presque paternel

"Ça peut aller, ne t'inquiète pas" lui répondit-elle "Raphaël a eu une idée, il..."

"Manifestement, c'est une habitude chez vous." releva t'il sarcastique. Raphaël le regarda sans ciller et sans se démonter exposa rapidement son idée de façon claire.

Ils allaient, grâce à plusieurs sortilèges associés à des repères de la fabrication de Matthieu, créer une sorte de dôme autour de la cabane hurlante afin que Lephisto puisse voler sans être vue. Ils conclurent qu'ils feraient tous les trois leurs devoirs là-bas à chaque fois que Lephisto aurait ces ailes ou toute autre particularité dû à sa nature. Severus approuva le plan mais resta dubitatif quant aux capacités magiques de Raphaël. Après tout rien ne pouvait qu'il serait capable de de créer et de maintenir un tel dôme en place. Lorsque Severus, dans sa gentillesse légendaire, lui fit remarquer la réponse du jeune garçon fût immédiate.

"Aller demander au professeur Lupin qui se charge des barrières du refuges les nuits de pleines lunes."

"Vous êtes bien insolent, Si vous n'étiez pas aussi proche de Lephisto vous auriez déjà eu quelques samedi à passer ici À récurer d'horrible chaudrons. Bon, Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ;)**

 **(review anonyme) Lily: Voilà la suite! :D**

* * *

Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre à ma cabane hurlante en empruntant l'un des passages secret partant du château. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent en y arrivant n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Tous étaient en piteux état, des chaises cassées, des griffures sur les murs, des planches clouées pour obstruer les fenêtres... Une couche de poussière maculant le peu de meubles encore présent ainsi que le sol. Mais avant même qu'ils ne lancent le moindre petit sort de récurvite Lephisto défit son bandages et laissa ces deux ailes battre doucement pour se dégourdir, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière. Bien qu'ils les aient déjà vues, Draco et Raphaël restèrent ébahis devant ses deux magnifiques ailes.

"Bon, mettons-nous au travail" lança Draco en sortant sa baguette. Lephisto et Raphaël échangèrent un regard complice, Elle sorti sa baguette et Raphaël tendis ces mains devant lui, paume en avant. D'un coup tout ce mis à frémir, les meubles se redressèrent en se préparant et changèrent de place, la poussière parti, les tissus reprirent leurs couleurs et les bougeoirs s'allumèrent. Draco les regarda avec de grands yeux, ce qui lui aurait pris une matinée entière venait d'être fait en quelques minutes à peine, Et tout cela sans un mot.

"Mais..." bredouilla Draco.

"T'as vue ce que je sais faire?" s'exclama Lephisto très fière d'elle. Draco lui sourit tendrement, faisant fondre le cœur de Raphaël au passage.

* * *

"Alors? C'est comment ce matin?" Demanda Raphaël en rentrant dans le dortoir de Lephisto.

"Comme d'ab..." répondit-t 'elle en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit, ses deux grandes ailes dans le dos.

"Bon et bien au travail!" dit-il, les bandes à la main.

* * *

"J'ai des nouvelles des enfants" s'exclama Lucius Malfoy en rentrant dans la chambre à peine éclairée où se trouvait son épouse. "L'espèce d'horreur à plume de Severus est arrivé ce matin très tôt. Il faudrait que je lui en trouve un autre... Il a encore déchiré un coussin" dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Narcissa se redressa vivement pour lui piquer le parchemin des mains.

"Le petit Maerks est avec elle? C'est une bonne nouvelle je pense." commenta-t-elle.

"Severus dit qu'elle a fait une petite crise, qu'elle a ses ailes mais que tout va bien, qu'ils se sont occupé d'elle ''.

* * *

Cette après-midi encore, Après divination et métamorphose, les serpentards et les gryffondors assistaient à un cours commun: soins des créatures magiques. Lephisto et Raphaël attendaient ce cours avec impatience. Ils se rendirent donc avec un peu d'avance jusqu'à la cabane près de la forêt interdite comme leur avait indiqué leur préfet. Chacun transportait dans son sac un exemplaire remuant du monstrueux livre des monstres, refermé avec du Scotch pour Raphaël et avec un joli ruban de satin bleu claire pour Lephisto. A peine arrivèrent-ils au lieu du cours que déjà ils pouvaient entendre Draco et Harry Potter se disputer. Le professeur, que les deux jeunes trouvèrent tout de suite sympathique, revins avec un demi troupeau de magnifiques hyppogriffes que Lephisto ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Bien sûre elle en avait déjà vue, Brooklyn en est un également. C'est un vieil hyppogriffes vivant sur le domaine du refuge et plutôt apprivoisé.

Tout le monde était très attentif au cours quand soudain la voix de son frère interpella la jeune fille, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait: il était face à un hyppogriffes et l'insultait

''Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui du bec ou de la griffe frappa mais soudain une traîné de sang éclaboussa le sol. Un hurlement de douleur retenti, glaçant le sang de tous les élèves ainsi que du professeur. Raphaël, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation fut le 1er à réagir. Il se précipita vers Draco qui était tombé à genoux et regardait son avant-bras, les yeux exorbités. Il attrapa son bras et compressa la plaie de ses mains, laissant échapper de la magie de ses mains afin de commencer à le soigner ou tout du moins enlever la douleur pour commencer.

Aussitôt Hagrid, livide, se précipita vers le jeune homme et l'emmena au château.

"Ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien" chuchota Raphaël à l'oreille de son amie. Lephisto serra les poings, l'attitude de son frère la révoltait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cette blessure ainsi que pour cet étrange comportement, jamais elle ne l'avait vue comme ça, Il faisait toujours preuve d'une infini délicatesse avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se promit d'éclairer cette affaire le soir même.

* * *

"Tiens, garde le bien avec toi, On ne sait jamais" dit-elle le soir même en tendant un petit parchemin à Raphaël. "J'irais se soir" fini elle avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Au fond de ses cachots, Severus Rogue, agacé, attend une visite. Enfin la porte s'ouvre, faisant rentrer un froid polaire ainsi qu'une jeune fille blonde.

"Je te préviens si quelqu'un t'as vue je ne suis pas responsable" Commença Severus. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille réponde avec vigueur comme à son habitude. Au lieu de ça elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

"Lephy... Qu'est ce qui ce passe?" demanda Severus inquiet. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Il l'installa sur son petit canapé et alla lui chercher à boire, elle réussit lentement à se calmer. Elle lui expliqua alors l'attitude de son frère et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, que ces parents lui manquaient déjà. Severus soupira fortement, il ne pouvait pas se défiler, C'est lui qui allait devoir lui expliquer ce dont ses parents et lui l'avaient épargné jusque-là.

Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'avait quasiment jamais fréquenté la société magique ce que représentait le nom des Malfoy? Et ceux s'étaient les Malfoy du point de vue de cette société, des gens influents, puissants, craints et respectés. Severus ne savait même pas par où commencer, Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et il la trouva.

"Lephy écoute moi bien, ce que je vais te montrer et t'apprendre risque de ne pas te réjouir mais c'est la seule façon de t'expliquer. Est tu sûre de vouloir savoir?" la jeune fille acquiesça et Severus parti dans une autres pièce. Il revint les bras chargés d'une petite pensine en pierre, gravée de différentes inscriptions en runes. Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille il répondit "Je vais te montrer qui sont réellement les Malfoy, Il installa ma pensine sur la table basse puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Il se concentra quelques instants afin de pouvoir trouver les sentiments susceptibles de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer. À l'aide de sa baguette il fit doucement s'entortiller de minces filaments argenté autour de la pointe avant de les relâcher dans la pensine. Tout était prêt. Il fit un signe de tête à Lephisto, les lèvres pincées et le teint pâle. À vrai dire il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Connaissant le principe d'une pensine Lephisto se laissa glisser du canapé, se retrouvant à genoux sur le tapis, juste devant la table basse. Et sans hésitation elle plongea corps et âme dedans.

Le grand blond entra, suivi de son ami. Bien sûr il ne pris pas la peine de dire bonjour, Il était un Malfoy après tout. Aussitôt arrivés un gobelin se précipita vers eux :"Oh Monsieuuur Malfoy!" s'exclama le gobelin d'une voix pointu "Quel plaisir de vous voir à Gringotts. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous satisfaire?".

"Il me faut 500 galions" répondit-il d'une voix hautaine. Pas de s'il vous plaît ni de merci bien entendu. Le gobelin s'éloigna non sans courbettes. Tous ce qui se trouvait autour de Lephisto se brouilla, un autre souvenir prenait place, puis un autre et encore un autre. Elle aperçut l'influence de son père au ministère, lors de soirées mondaines ainsi qu'un jour où il apprenait à Draco à faire bonne figure. Elle se sentie soudain comme tiré en arrière et se retrouva aussitôt au pied du canapé, Le regard fixé sur la pensine.

Severus ne voyait que trop bien la pâleur de son visage et la sueur dans son cou. Lephisto leva la tête vers son parrain, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens comme pour lui dire "je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas vrai". Sans que Severus ai le temps ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qui se passait, la jeune fille se précipita en dehors de la pièce et couru à travers les couloirs. Severus n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper dans ces cas-là, il attendrait demain pour lui parler. Lephisto passa devant la tour des Gryffondors sans s'arrêter, elle grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et, sans ralentir, pris appuis sur le rebord et se jeta dans le vide.

Et, Au même moment qu'une silhouette ailée s'éleva dans les airs un cri déchirant de douleur se perdit au fond de la nuit noir.

* * *

 **Les malheurs commencent!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici mon dernier chapitre d'avance, profitez bien! Bonne lecture à tous! :D**

* * *

chaque matin depuis bientôt une semaine, Raphaël se leva de bonne heure pour se préparer en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre celui de Lephisto en prenant garde qu'aucunes filles ne se trouvent encore dedans. Il rentra et trouva le lit de la jeune fille défait. Elle avait sûrement dût déjà partir pensa-t-il, C'était signe que son petit problème était réglé.

"Tu cherches Lephisto Malfoy n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda l'une des filles de sa classe en le voyant descendre du dortoir.

"Heu... Oui, Mais je croie qu'elle est déjà partie déjeuner" lui répondit-il.

"Je ne croît pas non, elle est partie cette nuit et elle n'est pas revenu" la jeune gryffondor paraissait légèrement inquiète tout de même. Raphaël la remercia et se rendit dans la grande salle avec l'espoir de la trouver assise à leur table. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Severus attendait depuis un moment à la table des professeurs que Lephisto rentre dans la grande salle pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il vit Raphaël rentrer et chercher quelqu'un des yeux, Il était seul et cherchait sûrement la jeune fille, lui aussi se mis à s'inquiéter. Était-elle véritablement rentrée dans sa tour hier soir? Il restait une option...

* * *

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volé sur un Severus Rogue relativement pressé.

"Sortez." ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid à Crabbe et Goyle qui se trouvaient à côté du lit de Draco. Ils ne se firent pas prier.

"Severus? Qu'est-ce que..." commença t'il.

"Draco est ce que tu as vu ta sœur?" lui demanda t'il

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas où est Lephisto?!" s'exclama Draco en se relevant vivement de son lit.

"Draco calme toi tout de suite" commença à s'énerver Severus.

"Pourquoi tu lui a raconté tout ça?!" cria le jeune homme.

"Draco qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire!" tonna Severus

"Monsieur Malfoy, professeur Rogue, Est-il nécessaire que je vous rappelle où vous vous trouvez?! Je vous prierez de bien vouloir sortir de cette infirmerie si vous souhaitez hurler!" leur ordonna l'infirmière de Poudlard. Severus se précipita, Draco sur les talons, Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Ah Severus, Monsieur Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau de si bon matin?" demanda Dumbledore en les voyants entrer. Severus lui expliqua de façon brève la situation, la disparition de Lephisto. Se gardant toute fois de mentionner le sujet de leur discutions de la veille au soir.

"Il y a un autre souci..." commença Draco "elle avait toujours ses ailes hier". Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

Lephisto avait tout d'abord pensé aller dans la forêt interdite pour se calmer, puis dans la cabane hurlante, Mais aucune de ces solutions ne lui plaisaient. Elle avait volé jusqu'à Pré-au-lard en espérant y trouver l'endroit adéquat, de grosses larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Une douleur insupportable lui vrilla le crâne, une douleur que Lephisto reconnu immédiatement, Ses cornes étaient en train de pousser également, les écailles de son visage et de ses mains n'allaient pas tarder non plus à apparaître, elle devait maintenant se cacher à tout prix sans que personne ne la voie. Elle aperçut, à l'extérieur du village, une paroi de pierres couvertes d'ouvertures et de galeries, elle s'engouffra à l'instinct dans l'une d'elle, priant pour que personne ne s'y trouve. Elle plongea rapidement dans l'une de ces ouvertures en espérant que la nuit noir continue de la protéger encore quelques temps encore. Ses ailes cognaient contre les parois froides, laissant sa peau sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus des fissures qui se formaient au plafond sur son passage. Elle plongea encore plus profondément dans la grotte, uniquement éclairé par les reflets flamboyants de ces ailes.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le 1er cours de la matinée commence et Lephisto était toujours introuvable. Raphaël l'avait cherché partout sans succès, Il l'attendait maintenant devant la salle de classe en espérant la voir apparaître.

"Maerks!" l'appela une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et aperçu Draco au coin du couloir.

"Où est Lephisto?!" demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en s'approchant de lui.

"Je... Je ne sais pas" lui répondit le jeune homme, surpris par le ton de Draco. Il soupira un grand coup pour se calmer et attrapa Raphaël par le poignet, l'entraînant à sa suite à travers le château. Arrivé au bout d'un couloir du 3ème étage Draco souleva une toile et s'engouffra avec Raphaël dans le trou du mur qui s'y trouvait.

"Mais où m'emmène-tu?" demanda Raphaël inquiet en forçant Draco à s'arrêter.

"Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Il faut la retrouver au plus vite" répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Asseyez-vous mes enfants" leur dit Dumbledore en les accueillant. "Le professeur Rogue à dut partir assurer son cours, Tant qu'à vous pour l'instant vous restez avec moi." il fit apparaître un plateau remplis de boisson chaude et servi les deux garçons.

"Raphaël, où penses-tu que Mademoiselle Malfoy puisse être?" lui demanda Dumbledore. Les yeux de Draco étaient fixés sur lui.

"Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais même pas si elle a encore..." commença-t-il mais il hésita, Il se tourna vers Draco, ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. Alors il se lança. "Je ne sais pas si elle a encore ses ailes, où même si ça a empiré... Mais si elle n'est pas partie en volant ou si elle n'est pas trop loin j'ai peut-être une idée pour la retrouver".

Les yeux de Draco étaient remplis d'espoir.

"Et bien expliquez-nous votre idée" lui demanda Dumbledore.

"Je... ne peux pas" répondit Raphaël en baissant la tête piteusement. Dumbledore compris ça gêne.

"Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous laissez je vous pris" demanda Dumbledore. Draco se leva les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispé et parti sans un mot.

"Tu peux parler librement Raphaël." l'encouragea doucement Dumbledore.

"Et bien j'ai pensé que peut être Remus pourrait nous aider..." commença le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

"De quelle façon?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que si Lephisto est parti à pied Remus pourrait retrouver sa trace, même si elle est partie en volant mais qu'elle n'est pas très loin. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un loup garou puisse retrouver sa trace..." expliqua Raphaël.

"Il faut tenter le coup pour la retrouver au plus vite, sans quoi cette histoire deviendra dangereuse pour la jeune Malfoy"

* * *

Raphaël se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le parc du château en compagnie de Remus qui n'avait par chance pas cours à cette heure-là.

"Tiens, j'en ai amené deux, Au cas où" dit le jeune homme en sortant de son sac une veste de Lephisto et l'un des bandages qui servait à maintenir ses ailes en place. Remus les saisit. Il apporta la veste à son nez et inspira profondément afin de saisir au mieux l'odeur imprégné dessus. Il changea de tissu mais là les choses ne furent pas pareil, Il huma le bandage en fronçant les sourcils et redressa ma tête.

"Laquelle de ces deux odeurs veux-tu que je suive?" demanda t'il.

"Comment ça laquelle?" répondit Raphaël très étonné.

"Et bien là veste là sent Mademoiselle Malfoy, mais le bandage c'est vraiment étrange..." il reporta le tissu à son nez une seconde fois. "Honnêtement, ça ne sent même pas l'odeur de quelqu'un, ça pique avec un relent de brûlé, Mais pas un feu de cheminé, plutôt du souffre..."

Raphaël blêmi légèrement, Il fallait éviter que Remus sache la vérité au sujet de Lephisto.

"Est ce que tu penses que tu peux suivre les deux?"

* * *

Une horrible douleur et un bruit d'explosion réveillèrent Lephisto

La voûte de la grotte venait de céder et pas malheur une pierre était tombée sur l'une de ses ailes, la bloquant sur le ventre. La douleur était affreuse, l'os était sûrement cassé et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se retrouvait coincé ici sans que personne ne sache où elle est. Elle se dit que personne ne viendrait la sauver.

Au même moment, à quelques galeries de Lephisto une chose noire se réveilla en sursaut, un gros chien au pelage épais. Le cri de Lephisto lui glaça le sang, Il ne put s'empêcher de foncer vers la source du bruit pour essayer de sauver la malheureuse. Lorsqu'il aperçut Lephisto il eu un choc, elle était absolument magnifique, même plus que ça pensa t'il. Cependant il hésita à reprendre sa forme humaine, ça impliquait beaucoup de choses... Il était en pleine réflexions lorsque Lephisto le vit et le supplia.

''S'il vous plaît Monsieur le chien, aidez-moi..." des larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

Il n'était pas comme ça, Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit la voire comme ça, il voulait la protéger. Le monde sorcier tel qu'il le connaissait ne devait pas apprécier ce genre de particularité. Il se mit quelques instants hors de la vue de la jeune fille et se démétamorphosa.

"As-tu une baguette" demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

"Oui" répondit-elle en lui montrant la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui lui était inaccessible à cause de la pierre. L'homme la récupéra et d'un simple wingardium leviosa enleva la pierre de l'aile de la jeune fille. Il l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir confortablement contre le mur de la caverne. Après avoir repris son souffle elle regarda l'homme devant elle d'un air paniqué. Il soupira, Elle venait probablement de le reconnaître. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il devait lui effacer la mémoire pensa t'il. Mais au lieu d'énoncer tout haut la vérité et s'exclama paniqué:

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne!".

L'homme partis dans un grand rire semblable à des aboiements. Mais il promit à la jeune fille.

"Comment comptes-tu faire pour repartir maintenant?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que je vais attendre que ça passe" répondit Lephisto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es" demanda-t-il finalement. Cette question lui brûlait la gorge. Lephisto hésita et rougit fortement, Mais finalement cette homme lui avait probablement sauvé la vie alors elle pouvait au moins lui dire.

"Je suis mi dragon mi humain, On ne sait pas comment ça se fait ni d'où ça vient" répondit-elle.

"Tu es magnifique" se permis-t-il de dire. Elle lui sourit en rougissant.

"Moi c'est Lephisto au fait" se présenta t'elle

"Et moi Sirius, Sirius Black" se présenta-t-il à son tour.

* * *

"Raphaël, Remus, entrez et asseyez-vous je vous prie." leur dit Dumbledore en leur ouvrant la porte de son bureau. "Avez-vous trouvé quelques chose?"

Raphaël sorti un foulard de son sac et le déplia devant le directeur, dévoilant une écaille aux reflets mouvant. "C'est à ... elle" dit-il d'une voix sourde "Nous l'avons trouvé au pied de la tour d'astronomie..."

"Arrive tu à savoir le stade de métamorphose avec?" Lui demanda Dumbledore.

"Non je ne sais pas faire, Il faudrait demander à Matthieu. Je sais juste qu'elle est partie en volant, En direction de ma forêt interdite ou de pré-au-lard".

"Très bien, Je vais appeler Matthieu de ce pas et lui demander de venir, Je dois aussi prévenir ses parents. Remus gardez Raphaël avec vous je vous prie" et sur ce il les congédia.

Mr et Mme Malfoy ne mirent que quelques minutes pour arriver à Poudlard, Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminette de Dumbledore, arrivant directement dans son bureau, Severus et Draco ne tardèrent pas non plus à les rejoindre. Albus et Severus expliquèrent la situation en détail à Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient très inquiets pour leur fille. Matthieu Maerks rentra dans le bureau une dizaine de minutes plus tard une boîte à la main et salua les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête.

"Je viens de croiser Raphaël, Il m'a tout expliqué et m'a dit qu'il était parti vérifier la cabane hurlante avec le professeur Lupin." commença-t-il à l'intention de Dumbledore. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

"T'as t'il parlé de l'écaille qui a été retrouvé?" demanda le directeur.

"Oui oui" dit-il en tendant la main pour qu'il la lui remette.

Et après quelques minutes d'examens le verdict fût sans appel: "en cours de transformation" déclara Matthieu.

* * *

"Tu ne diras à personne que je suis là et que tu m'as vue d'accord?" demanda Sirius Black à la jeune fille.

"D'accord" lui répondit elle. Elle lui sourit timidement et il lui rendit.

* * *

"J'ai pensé à un moyen de retrouver Lephisto avant de partir" déclara Matthieu. Il se rapprocha du bureau du directeur, pausa sa boîte dessus et l'ouvrit doucement. Aussitôt une petite créature verte surgit de la boîte comme un diable, les yeux écarquillés et sa petite gueule grande ouverte.

"Je vous présente Moka, il fait partie d'une ancienne espère descendent directement des grands dragons du Nord, C'est également un ami inséparables de Lephisto. Il la reconnaît comme faisant partie des siens." expliqua t'il.

"Et en quoi ce Lézard est sensé nous aider à retrouver notre fille?" Demanda Lucius Malfoy relativement sur les nerfs.

"Son flaire va nous être utile" répondit Matthieu.

* * *

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il reprend un certain nombre de partie de l'oeuvre original de J. K. Rowling, tout lui appartient bien sûr, à l'exception de Raphaël, Lephisto et tout les autres trucs étranges!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Bon et bien elle n'est pas là non plus. Déclara Raphaël après avoir fait le tour de la cabane hurlante. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'air désespéré. Remus s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste calme. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Nous allons la retrouver" lui dit-il.

* * *

-J'ai une idée! s'exclama soudainement Lephisto qui se reposait, appuyée sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle sorti tant bien que mal un bout de papier de la poche de sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un parchemin ensorcelé, Il y en a deux, Ils permettent de communiquer, regarde, Il suffit d'écrire dessus et les mots apparaitrons sur l'autre parchemin, dit-elle. Elle s'empressa d'écrire un message pour indiquer où elle se trouvait et se tourna vers Sirius. Il se redressa et remis le blouson qu'il avait prêté à la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda t'elle, surprise et inquiète. Il lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Il vaut mieux que personne ne me trouve ici… Répondit-il simplement. Il ajusta le col de sa veste et commença à s'enfoncer à travers les tunnels. Il se retourna une dernière fois. A bientôt Lephisto, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-A bientôt, répondit-elle tout bas. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Raphaël si il connaissait ce fameux Sirius Black, Elle ferait en sorte de le revoir. Elle attrapa son parchemin afin de vérifier justement si elle avait eu une réponse. Rien. Le temps allait lui sembler long toute seul.

Raphaël et Remus étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé les arrêta.

"Raphaël ta poche!" s'exclama Remus. De la fumée sortait de la poche de la robe de Raphael.

Il s'empressa de vider sa poche afin d'arrêter cette fumée. Un bout de papier tomba au sol, l'un de ses coins avait brûlé. Cependant une phrase y était bien lisible, une phrase qui n'était pas là avant " _Raphaël je suis bloquée dans une grotte un peux après pré-au-lard, Je me suis blessé à une aile, viens._ " Le cœur de Raphaël rata un battement. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé. Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir vers le château, espérant arriver au bureau du directeur au plus vite. Lorsque Remus vit partir Raphaël en courant il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Matthieu accompagné de Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ainsi que du petit lézard vert.

"Je l'ai trouvé!" s'exclama-t-il encore essoufflé.

* * *

La jeune fille avait fini par s'assoupir contre l'une des parois de la crotte.

"Lephisto!" entendit-elle au loin.

La jeune fille avait été transporté inconsciente jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Des voix à quelques pas de son lit la sortirent peu à peu de son sommeil.

"Nous savions depuis le départ que rien ne serait évident pour elle, c'est un autre combat qu'elle a à mener en venant à Poudlard mais rappeler vous bien que c'est pour elle qu'elle le fait. Elle en a besoin et nous l'aiderons, il est hors de question de tout abandonner à la première difficulté, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle a fait pour venir ici." Ces mots, Bien que murmuré avaient été prononcé avec une certaines colère, presque avec violence. La jeune fille essaya de se redresser dans son lit mais sa tête et son épaule la brûlaient de l'intérieur, Elle se laissa retomber en toussant.

-Lephy! S'exclamèrent ses parents en se rendant immédiatement à son chevet.

-Comment tu te sent? demanda Lucius.

-Mmh... Tête... bredouilla la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Madame Pomfresh avait un air désolé sur le visage, Elle n'était d'aucune aide pour la jeune fille, aucun traitement habituel ou presque ne marchait sur elle, Elle n'avait pas pu réparer son aile cassé ni refermer ses plaies aussi superficielles furent-elles. Les deux Maerks s'approchèrent à leur tour du lit. Raphaël lui saisit la main tandis que Matthieu posait ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune fille pour atténuer la douleur. Les Maerks n'étaient pas eux non plus des sorciers ordinaires, Ils possédaient certains dons que la nature leur avait accordés, Dans le cas de Matthieu et Raphaël il y avait entre autre le don de guérison, sous divers formes bien sûr.

-Je ne compte pas te sermonner, Je pense que tu es suffisamment grande pour te rendre compte des conséquences désastreuses que tes actes auraient pu avoir. J'espère que tu gardes en mémoire ce que nous avons dit avant que tu viennes ici D'accord? Bien que le début fût dit de manière dure le ton utilisé sur la fin était plus doux. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait compris et que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir de cette manière devaient être plus importantes qu'une simple contrariété, il connaissait la force de caractère de la jeune fille.

* * *

Draco ne revint en classe que jeudi en fin de matinée pendant le cours commun de potion qui rassemblait les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. D'un pas mal assuré, il pénétra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours. Le bras en écharpe et couvert de bandages, il se donnait des allures de héros survivant d'une terrible bataille.

-Comment ça va, Draco? Minauda Pansy Parkinson, Ça te fait très mal?

-Oui. Dit Draco en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage. Mais dès que Pansy eut détourné la tête Lephisto le vit lancer un clin d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle.

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous Malfoy. Dit le professeur Rogue d'un air distrait.

Raphaël et Lephisto échangèrent un regard. Si un Gryffondor était arrivé en retard, jamais Severus ne lui aurait dit tranquillement de s'asseoir, il aurait eu le droit à une retenue.

Mais Severus ne punissait jamais Draco, il était le directeur des Serpentard et, en général, il avantageait ses propres élèves par rapport à ceux des autres Maisons. Concernant Lephisto bien sûr il s'agissait d'une autre histoire, il ne la considérait pas comme une Gryffondor évidement. Elle est une Malfoy après tout.

Lephisto fût sidérée d'entendre son frère menacer de faire tuer un pauvre animal pour une simple égratignure, qui était de sa faut en plus! Elle ne dit rien cependant quant à l'attitude que Draco avait envers le golden trio, Elle avait bien compris l'enjeu.

Ils sortirent tous des cachots pour se rendre en cours de magie, la jeune fille s'accrocha au bras de Raphaël et pris une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe pour leur premier cours pratique de Magie contre les force du mal. Les élèves s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à parler de chose et d'autre lorsque le professeur entra enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé que le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mail il avait l'air en meilleur santé.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos Livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, Nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués, enfin pas tous, Le regard malicieux que s'échangèrent Lephisto et Raphaël en donna des sueurs froides à Draco, Il s'attendait d'avance au pire. Plus que quelques centimètres et me sourire de Raphaël lui atteindrait les oreilles.

-Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Dit le professeur. Ils sortirent tous de la salle de classe. Après une légère altercation avec Peeves ils arrivèrent devant la salle des professeurs.

-Entrez, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur dans cette longue salle aux chaises et fauteuils dépareillés: Rogue. Il regarda les élèves rentrer avec un ricanement mauvais.

-Ne fermez pas, Lupin, dit Severus. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

La vérité était tout autre. Il aurait bien voulu rester dans la salle, et surtout garder un œil sur Lephisto. Un épouvantard, sérieusement?! Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille.

Raphaël et Lephisto étaient particulièrement attentifs, quoi que, peut-être plus excité qu'attentif. Ils suivirent tout les deux lorsque Remus fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vielle penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

Raphaël savaient déjà à quoi ressemblait un épouvantard, Il en avait déjà payer les frais dans un vieux grenier il y a quelques années…

Lephisto failli s'étouffer tellement elle ria en voyant l'épouvantard prendre la forme de Severus mais vêtu de la même façon que la grand-mère de Neville. Cependant la réflexion sur leur plus grande peur ne fut pas évidente pour tout le monde, Raphaël se retrouva plongé dans un noir profond sans pouvoir jeter de lumos. Il réussit à faire brûler le plancher de la salle des professeurs pour dissiper la nuit noir. Quant à Lephisto, Le professeur Lupin ne la fit pas passer, Le cours était déjà fini. Une volé de point fut attribué aux Gryffondor, de quoi équilibrer avec tous ceux perdu en potions lors du cours précèdent.

* * *

La journée était enfin terminé, Après le repas Lephisto et Raphaël partirent s'isoler, Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler depuis le retour de Lephisto la veille, Elle avait passé la journée entière à se Reposer à l'infirmerie, la nuit également. Par chance ses ailes n'étaient plus présentes, la jeune fille pouvait enfin véritablement respirer.

-Est-ce que tu connais un certain Sirius Black ? demanda Lephisto à son ami. Cette question lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée. Raphael la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Bien sûr que je connais Sirius Black, tout le monde connais Sirius Black ! S'exclama le jeune garçon stupéfait.

-Ah bon ?

Raphael attrapa son sac, le posa sur ses genoux et en sorti un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier du matin même. Il le déplia et le tourna de façon à ce que Lephisto voit bien la page de couverture. On pouvait y lire « _ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN »_ en gros titre avec dessous une photo animée du fameux Sirius Black en tenu de prisonnier criant comme un dément.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, conseils ou tout autre chose ;) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Non mais ce n'est pas possible... Se lamenta Lephisto.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Raphaël avait les yeux fixé sur la jeune fille et les sourcils froncés.

-Je... Heu... Hésita-t-elle. Écoute, il faut que tu n'en parle à personne! Son ton était suppliant. Bien sûre qu'il ne dirait rien, pour qui le prenait-elle?

-Raphaël, Je n'étais pas toute seule dans cette grotte... Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux

-Attend attend, Tu veux dire que...

Ni Raphaël ni Lephisto n'en reparlèrent les jours qui suivirent. L'annonce de la première sortie à pré-au-lard fin Octobre ravit tout le monde, Ils allaient pouvoir trouver les meilleurs déguisements pour halloween.

-Tes parents ont signé ton autorisation de sortie? Demanda Raphaël.

-Ouais c'est bon mais faut que je ne m'éloigne pas de Draco... Et toi? Qui est-ce qui te la signe?

Les parents ainsi que la plupart des membres de la famille de Raphaël avaient été assassinés lors de la guerre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il ne lui restait plus que Matthieu, son cousin. A sa majorité, il avait adopté Raphaël qui n'avait que 6 ans. Ils vivaient maintenant ensemble Dans une institution créée par Ana Claudia Maerks, l'une des premières Maerks. Il s'agissait du « Refuge », un grand centre d'accueil aux créatures magiques et sorcier en détresses.

-Matthieu évidement, répondit Raphaël, il m'a juste dit d'éviter de faire trop de bêtises. Les deux enfants partirent manger en rigolant.

* * *

Le jour d'halloween, Lephisto et Raphaël descendirent tout excités dans la grande salle. D'ici quelques heures ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller à pré-au-lard et se soir aurait lieu le grand banquet d'halloween. L'euphorie était palpable dans tout le château.

Ils visitèrent tout le village où presque: Derviche et Bang, Le magasin d'objets magiques, Zonko, la boutique de farce et attrape, Les trois balais où on servait des choppes mousseuses de bièraubeurre et beaucoup d'autres endroits. Raphaël avait les bras chargés de sacs remplis de bonbons et d'objets en tout genre. Lephisto regarda l'heure.

-On ferait bien d'y aller, maintenant, le banquet va commencer dans 5 minutes...

Ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves.

La grande salle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était éclairée par des centaines des citrouilles décorées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient dans tous les sens à travers des serpentins orange tombant du ciel magique. Les mets étaient tous plus succulent les unes que les autres, malgré la quantité de bonbons qu'ils avaient ingurgités, Raphaël et Lephisto goûtèrent à chacun des plats.

À la fin du banquet ils suivirent leurs camarades jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le portrait de la grosse dame, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

-Laisser moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en prenant des airs importants. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici? Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié le mot de passe? Allons, écartez-vous, Je suis préfet-en-chef.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir.

-Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore! Vite! Dit alors Percy d'une voix soudain aiguë.

Les deux jeunes gryffondor essayèrent tant bien que mal de se rapprocher et voire d'un peux plus près ce qui était arrivé.

La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toiles jonchaient le sol. Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la toile détruite puis se tourna, le regard sombre, vers les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue qui arrivaient.

-Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit Dumbledore.

La révélation de Peeves eu l'effet d'une bombe: Le dangereux et recherché Sirius Black était l'auteur de cet odieux acte. Aussitôt la panique gagna mes élèves. Lephisto eu à peine le temps d'échanger un bref coup d'œil avec Severus que déjà les gryffondor étaient conduit dans la grande salle, vite rejoins par les trois autres maisons. Draco alla immédiatement s'assurer que sa sœur allait bien et se renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé. Lephisto était secouée par ce qu'elle avait appris. Sirius Black, l'homme qui lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie était un dangereux criminel et sûrement un mangemort échappé d'azkaban qui voulait tuer Harry Potter. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un mangemort. Elle savait que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé dans la grotte, celui qui lui avait prêté son manteau, qui avait enlevé la pierre tombée sur son aile, n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle avait envie de le revoir.

Dans la semaine qui suivi Lephisto essaya de trouver un moment pour parler avec Severus mais ce dernier était très occupé depuis l'attaque de Black dans l'enceinte même du château.

* * *

Cette année la saison de Quidditch démarrait par le match des Poufsouffle contre les Gryffondor. Raphaël et Lephisto étaient très excités à l'idée d'y assister. Tout Poudlard était en effervescence.

Comme tous les matins Raphaël et Lephisto s'attendaient dans leur salle commune puis descendaient ensemble manger. Comme tous les matins où presque également Draco s'arrêtait à hauteur de sa sœur pour la saluer avant de rejoindre sa table, fait qui étonnait encore la majorité des élèves présents dans la grande salle. Puis tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la salle de classes. Ce matin les Gryffondor commençaient par DCFM avec le professeur Lupin. Enfin c'est ce qui se passait habituellement. Mais se fût un Severus au regard relativement glacial qui accueilli les Gryffondor. Les protestations furent très vite étouffées par le ton polaire du professeur de potion sous les yeux stupéfait de Raphaël et Lephisto. Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Raphaël tandis que Lephisto s'étouffait lorsque Severus leur annonça qu'ils allaient étudier les loups garous.

Mais le calme glacial dont il fit preuve lorsqu'il insista bien sur le "tout le monde !" calma bien vite les deux nouveaux élèves également.

Le lendemain lorsque Raphaël se réveilla tous les autres garçons de sa chambre s'activaient déjà pour le match à venir. Le temps ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment cependant, la pluie était forte et les bourrasques s'écoulaient les volets. Après le petit déjeuner tout le château, malgré le temps épouvantable, se retrouva dans les gradins. Lephisto était ravie de pouvoir assister à un match de quidditch, elle y jouait régulièrement avec Draco. Alors que le match battait son plein et que les deux attrapeurs filaient à toute allure derrière le vif d'or un silence glacial s'abatis sur le stade. Une centaine de détraqueurs se tenaient sur le terrain, leur face cagoulée vers le ciel. Harry Potter se mit à descendre vers le sol à une Allure inquiétante. Aussitôt Dumbledore se précipita sur le terrain et brandit sa baguette pour faire ralentir sa chute avant de se retourner, furieux contre les détraqueurs et de leur faire quitter le stade avec ce que Raphaël et Lephisto reconnurent comme un patronus.

-Je sais ce que j'ai sentis ! S'exclama Lephisto. Même si il pleuvait je l'ai sentis, Sirius Black était dans les gradins juste avant que les détraqueurs arrivent!


	10. Chapter 10

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excusespour cet énorme retard! malheureusement je publie au fur et à mesure. Ne vous inquietez pas toute l'histoire est dans ma tête! simplement des fois je ne trouve ni le temps ni le courage de faire des phrases... Et puis parfois comme aujourd'hui j'écris tout d'un coup!**

 **Bon, et bien sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Raphaël s'il te plaît viens avec moi! S'exclama la jeune Lephisto déjà en bas des grands escaliers.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! Répondit-il en soupirant. Après tout nous n'aurons sûrement pas d'autre sortie à pré-au-lard de si tôt.

-Oui voilà et on a des cadeaux de Noël à faire, Dit-elle en m'entraînant par le bras.

Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà arrivées pour tous les élèves de Poudlard et il était temps pour la plupart d'entre eux de rentrer rejoindre leur famille.

-On ne se voie pas au refuge du coup cette année c'est ça? Demanda Lephisto tandis que Draco leur faisaient signe depuis l'une des calèches menant au Poudlard express

-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Lui répondit Raphaël en lui souriant, mais bien-sûre n'hésitez pas à passer pour ouvrir vos cadeaux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah non pas question! Cette année c'est toi quoi viens!

-Maitresse Malfoy, Le jeune Monsieur Maerks vient d'arriver au Manoir, annonça le petit elfe de maison qui venait de rentrer dans la grande bibliothèque.

-Très bien, invite le à entrer et va prévenir les enfants, répondit Narcissa en se dirigeant à la rencontre du jeune homme.

\- Bonjour Raphaël, l'accueilli-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Madame Malfoy! Merci de m'inviter à venir passer quelques jours chez vous.

-Oh il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Narcissa, les enfants voulaient tellement que tu viennes.

-Raphaël! S'écrièrent justement Lephisto et Draco en cœur en apparaissant dans l'allée au pas de course.

\- On t'a fait des cadeaux! S'exclama la jeune fille contente de voir son ami.

-Ah, moi aussi j'en ai pour vous! Et pour vous et votre mari aussi Madame Malfoy, de la part de Matthieu!

Narcissa accompagna les enfants à l'intérieur du manoir.

Cette fin d'année avait été très chargée particulièrement depuis que Lephisto était rentré à Poudlard, Les nerfs de tout me monde avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Mais maintenant les enfants étaient là, Rien n'arriverait jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Narcissa se permit donc de sourire en laissant échapper un soupire discret.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes, Je vais chercher Lucius.

-Ok on emmène Raphaël dans la bibliothèque! S'exclama Lephisto en attrapant la main de son ami.

Les trois enfants s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé en cuir de dragon Bordeaux. La pièce, chargée de toutes parts d'hautes étagères remplis de livres, était très accueillante. De larges fenêtres donnant sur le parc du manoir illuminaient efficacement la pièce, ne laissant que quelques parts d'ombres entre les rayons. Le parquet sombre était recouvert à certains endroits par de larges tapis épais et les murs, peints d'un blanc crème, contrastaient à merveille avec la noirceur des meubles et des livres.

-Joyeux Noël! S'exclamèrent Draco et Lephisto en cœur tout en tendant deux paquet brillant, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-J'espère que ça va te plaire, dit Lephisto et se tortillant d'impatience dans le canapé tandis que Raphaël commençait à déballer les paquets.

-"Légendaires et Mythiques, l'encyclopédie des créatures" lit Raphaël. Mais c'est génial comme livre! Oh merci!

-C'est Draco qui l'a trouvé s'exclama Lephisto ravie, Et l'autre est de moi. Termina t'elle et désignant l'autre paquet.

-Des gants en écailles de dragons! Génial ils remontent jusqu'aux coudes en plus! Merci Lephisto ils sont trop beaux! S'émerveilla Raphaël en déballant le second cadeau.

-Monsieur Maerks salua poliment Lucius en rentrant.

-Oh, Monsieur Malfoy! Bonjour pardon, dit-il en se levant précipitamment pour saluer le grand homme blond.

-Tien, Joyeux Noël Raphaël, lui dit Narcissa en lui tendant un imposant paquet cadeau. C'est de notre part à Lucius et à moi.

-C'est pas vrai! Une tenue complète d'étude de soin aux créatures! Avec toutes les protections nécessaires! Oh merci beaucoup Monsieur et Madame Malfoy.

-T'as vue? C'est la tenue qui va avec les gants que je t'ai donnée s'exclama Lephisto un grand sourire sur son fin visage. C'était tous les ans pareils, Noël la rendait presque intenable. Heureusement avec les années elle s'assagissait quelque peu quand même. Pour ses 7 ans elle avait passée quatre jours entier sans dormir et était sortie en pleins milieu de la nuit la veille de Noël en chemise de nuit pour jouer dans la neige, Elle avait passé les deux semaines suivantes au lit avec une grippe.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, J'allais oublier ! Voici les deux cadeaux que Matthieu m'a confiés pour vous et pour le professeur Rogue aussi. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressorti deux minuscules paquets, pas plus grands que des boîtes de chocogrenouille.

-Lucius... Ce ne sont quand même pas... Commença Narcissa lorsque les deux paquets eurent repris leur forme initiale et qu'ils furent déballés.

-Le croie bien que si... lui répondit son mari en passant délicatement sa main sur le dessus du piano, ce sont de véritables instruments Maerks.

-Ce ne sont pas juste un piano et un violon je suppose? Demanda Draco.

-Les instruments Maerks sont des instruments avec des propriétés magiques particulières. Les émotions de la personne qui en joue atteignent les personnes à proximité qui entendent la mélodie, on peut apaiser, redonner de l'énergie à des personnes et même parfois les aider à se rétablir voir même les guérir de certains maux, répondit Narcissa. Ces cadeaux ont une valeur inestimable et une puissance sans égales, utilisés à de mauvaises fins ils pourraient devenir très dangereux, Merci pour ce cadeau.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien, ponctuée des éclats de rire des enfants, principalement au moment où Lephisto ouvrit le cadeau de Raphael qui ne se trouvait être rien de plus qu'un kit d'entretien extrêmement rare pour les ailes des sombrals. Kit qu'elle utiliserait probablement la prochaine fois que ses ailes apparaitraient.

-Pourquoi, à ton avis, ton cousin a fait un cadeau aussi important à papa et maman? Demanda Draco à Raphaël couché à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, Il a dit que rien de ce qu'il n'avait ne pouvait égaler le cadeau que lui ont fait le professeur Rogue et tes parents mais que ce piano et le violon était ce qui s'en rapprochait sûrement un peux quand même.

-Severus sait jouer du violon, J'ai envie de l'entendre jouer du violon... Marmonna Lephisto à moitié endormie. Les trois enfants s'endormirent les uns contre les autres.

Les élèves revinrent à l'école quelques jours après le nouvel an. Très vite, la tour de Gryffondor retrouva sa foule et son agitation habituelle. Draco dût se séparer des deux gryffondor le temps que chacun dépose ses affaires dans sa chambre. Lephisto monta dans son dortoir, la plupart des filles y étaient déjà et elles se souhaitèrent une bonne année mutuellement. La jeune fille posa sa valise le long de son lit puis remarqua un petit paquet cadeau d'un bleu profond enroulé d'un délicat ruban doré. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait ce cadeau ici, puis le déballa prudemment. Elle ouvrit la petite boite noir qui se trouvait dans le papier cadeau et y trouva un bout de parchemin plié en deux et dessous, Un magnifique collier, peut-être le plus beau qui lui ai été donné de voir et pourtant très certainement de plus simple. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire les mots inscrits sur le parchemin pour savoir de qui venait ce collier, C'est comme si elle pouvait sentir ses mains à lui s'être posées sur le bijou. Elle prit le parchemin et le lis:

" _Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël et bonne année! J'espère que ce collier te plaira, quand je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi..._ "

Elle était véritablement touchée par cette attention de sa part, et effectivement ça lui ressemblait. Le collier était composé d'une chaîne très fine d'un métal marron foncé sur lequel se trouvait un pendentif fait du même métal représentant deux ailes repliées, Ses ailes pensa-t-elle. Elles étaient aussi grandes que la paume de sa main mais étaient très finement ornées de gravures et de petites pierres semblables à des éclats de diamants.

 _"... J'espère que les elfes du château te l'auront fait parvenir au plus tôt. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience et envie bien que les mots de notre première rencontre résonnent encore dans ma tête comme les vers d'une poésie._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Votre sauveur_

 _S. B. "_

Le fait qu'il la tutoyait ne la dérangeait absolument pas, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se retenait très fortement de sauter à travers toute la tour en criant qu'il avait pensé à elle. Malgré tout elle prit le temps de défaire sa valise, bien entendu sans y porter la moindre attention, avant de se précipiter dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Raphaël. Par chance ce dernier y était déjà et semblait l'y attendre. En voyant son amie se rapprocher de lui en souriant à pleine dents il fronça les sourcils, ne pensant certainement pas que la rentrée était la cause de son explosion de joie.

-Quoi?! S'exclama le jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui eut expliqué la raison de son euphorie. Montre le moi. Elle lui tendit le coffret noir Qu'il souleva délicatement avant d'essayer d'analyser le bijou pour détecter les moindres sortilèges qui aurait pu y être mis.

\- Il y a quelque chose dessus. Je le sens mais je ne trouve rien dit-il tout en continuant de jeter des sort sur l'objet. Tu sais je pense que tu devrais peut-être le donner à ...

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Lephisto lui coupa la parole.

-C'est hors de question, personne ne doit le savoir, Décréta-t-elle. Et puis de toute façon je lui fais confiance! Et sur ces mots elle s'empara du collier et le passa à son cou avant de le mettre sous sa chemise, contre son cœur.

Assez loin des deux enfants, Dans une autre ville sûrement un homme sourit tout seule, Il venait de sentir quelque chose: son cadeau était arrivé à destination et il en était heureux. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira en regardant la lune. Oui, Sirius Black était heureux.


End file.
